broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorog Ullek
Background Gorog Ullek is an Orefinder, born of great size for a Dwarf, even for his world of origin, and who grew even larger following his third Journey. Brown of hair and blue of eye, Gorog lately shines forth with the green Insight Network all over his body. Following his awakening, he rose to prominence for his ability to acquire enormous mounds of material wealth and his generosity, effectively crashing the value of Adamantium. Gorog Ullek acquired an enormous amount of what he referred to as Insight, and as a use for this, Gorog constructed the Chamber of Contemplation. Within this Chamber he would undergo harrowing Spiritual Journeys, originally to be able to survive the Void, but later, to get a deeper understanding of the very nature of reality. Gorog Ullek developed a romantic relationship with Feb Gillspittle, and promised to save her from the Void should she die. He was crushed when she did die, but persevered, that he may find answers with which to save her, and others, from their fate. He was eventually granted the position of Majordomo within the Council of [[Rakust Dosîm|'Rakust Dosîm']], and then the position of Overseer-Regent. Following Overseer Nisria Hammerfist jumping into the Void, Gorog Ullek resigned from his position, which was considered null by King Siegfried Obsidianbeard. This he did gladly, that he may abandon temporal concerns and focus upon the construction of Mokshv Fane, and he himself adopted the title of Mokshvi. He has completed the construction of Mokshv Fane, a place whose primary use is to allow the living to guide the spirits of the dead to a world that he created in his first Journey, called Mokshv. He is revered as a creator by the Amtai, the natural residents of Mokshv. There are some who believe that Gorog may become a God, a possibility of which Gorog cannot himself be sure is or is not correct. After finishing his final Journey in the Fane, Gorog came to understand the nature of his, and others', existence. Drawing too close, he called for any lingering spirits of the virtuous dead around the Fane, including what may remain of Beor Fellhammer, to grasp onto him as broke his boundaries, and drew himself into the Insight Network, heading to Mokshv. History * Slate 280 '- Awoke in [[Rakust Dosîm|'Rakust Dosîm]] * Opal 28, 282 '-' 'Aided in the slaying of the Bronze Colossus and Captain Bigbooty by wielding the Fellhammer. After bringing the party back to the Fane safely, he gave the weapon to [[Umbar|'Umbar]].' * '''Opal 13, 282 '- Gorog Ullek completes the Fane, and uses it to bring '''Feb Gillspittle and Nisria Hammerfist to Mokshv. At the stroke of midnight of Opal 14, he left the world into the Network, to Mokshv, his work having only just begun. Opal appears to have been repeating towards the end of the world? Skills and Belongings Gorog Ullek always possessed a strong physique perfect for the quick mining of stone and ore away, but also is noted for his exceptional, though not supernatural, ability to locate valuable ores. He sometimes displays a dynamic bravery, and at one point, faced the entirety of Kingsgrave Keep, save for the King of Dust himself, alone, under-equipped, and with no idea what he was in for. He survived the encounter, and as a marker of his bravery and capability, was granted the Dwarven-steel Balls by a mysterious spirit. This pair of artifacts would become his main locus for meditation in the Chamber of Contemplation, and highly conductive of his Insight-based powers due to their attunement to him. Gorog Ullek has displayed talent at cooking, having impressed many, to the point of winning the Saucier's Coupe for his victory in the Elven Harvest Festival's Cooking Competition. During the slaying of the Bronze Colossus, Gorog wielded The Fellhammer, to great effect. After the task was completed and the party safely evacuated to Mokshv Fane, he granted it to Umbar. Through his Journeys, Gorog has obtained exceptional powers. He is able to reform his body even from exceptional damage nearly instantaneously, and his ability to make his body whole even extends to the point of not even requiring food to survive. He is, additionally, able to aid to a lesser extent in making others whole as well. The Insight has progressed to the point of enveloping him in a crackling glow, allowing him True Sight, and even destroying darkness from the vision of those around him. The Insight, upon contact, can emit a burning, shocking feeling, causing visual anomalies including seeing a patterned green abyss, or even full-blown visions of Mokshv. Gallery Category:BW World 3 Category:Characters Category:BW World 3 Characters